


Reunion

by Grocereese



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, saioumatuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grocereese/pseuds/Grocereese
Summary: Written for Saioumatuesday, October 6th. Prompt for this was „Reunion“.Shuichi returns to his hometown for university, hoping to meet a certain purplehaired male again. Though the evening before his first day of university he feels quite nostalgic and remembers things.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Reunion

Shuichi sighed as he continued to open another box filled with books to put them into the bookshelf. He had just recently moved back to his hometown after graduating from school. It‘s been two years. He also felt kind of pathetic. Kokichi surely moved on from him by now, hasn‘t he? Why wouldn‘t Kokichi...after all, Shuichi had just left from one day to the other. Without a word. Without ever calling or texting Kokichi. He must have broken the other‘s heart. Shuichi definitely did. He sighed and shook his head. Shuichi is still able to remember that day.

„I can‘t believe it! My son can’t be a homosexual!“, his father scoffed, shaking his head in disapproval. Shuichi looked down to his lap in shame as he sat on the sofa next to his mother while his father was walking in circles in front of them. Shuichi felt incredibly bad, even ashamed.  
„I...I‘m sorry, father…“, Shuichi mumbled though his eyes were now glued to his shoes. He didn‘t want to look up, he was scared to look up. He didn‘t want to feel impaled by his father‘s cold gaze again.  
„Sorry isn‘t going to cut it! Two men can‘t be together, it‘s disgusting and unnatural!“, his father yelled and Shuichi flinched, feeling even worse hearing that, „That brat must‘ve manipulated you! I always knew it that he is a bad influence on you...my son can‘t be a homosexual and he isn‘t! You aren‘t allowed to see that brat anymore“, his father said. Shuichi was still looking down. He was scared. This was exactly why he didn‘t want his parents to find out he is gay and has a boyfriend.  
His mother wrapped an arm around him and gently rubbed his back which caused Shuichi to look up to her. His eyes were teary though. His mother sighed.  
„Shuichi dear, we...we‘re sorry. This probably must‘ve happened because we are rarely home...you must be doing this because you want our attention and I can‘t be mad at you for that, I love you so very much...which is why we will send you away“, his mother said with a calm voice. Shuichi‘s eyes widened at that.  
„Away...what…?“, he asked.  
„We just want to make sure that brat can‘t be a bad influence on you anymore!“, his father scoffed.  
„Dear...we...we want to make sure you will receive attention from someone who is able to be there for you...and we want to make sure this...boy and you no longer see each other. We will send you to live with your uncle“  
„With him...what? But...why? Mother, father...I am gay and I‘m not doing this for attention and even if you sent me away, that won‘t change anything…“, he mumbled.  
„You are NOT!“, his father yelled, making Shuichi flinch again and actually start crying. Who would have guessed that being rejected by your parents hurt this incredibly much? „We didn‘t raise a faggot!“  
„Shuichi...you‘ll be leaving tomorrow noon. You‘ll live with your uncle and you‘ll be going to school there too...we simply want what‘s best for you“

Shuichi shook his head as he remembered that. Remembering that still hurt so incredibly much. His parents still didn‘t accept that Shuichi is gay and ever since Shuichi graduated a few months ago, they didn‘t talk. He decided to cut them off...after all, they simply sent Shuichi away just for one small thing they disapprove of. His parents also took away Shuichi‘s phone, he wasn‘t even able to tell Kokichi that he‘ll leave and won‘t be able to talk to him. All of that just because Shuichi wasn‘t careful enough, just because he had accidentally left his phone downstairs in his living room and his parents saw his and Kokichi‘s texts. All of this just because he was an idiotic airhead that evening.  
Kokichi...Shuichi couldn‘t help but smile whenever he remembers him and their relationship as a whole. Kokichi was his first love and if he was honest, he never quite moved on. He still has feelings for Kokichi and the whole reason why he moved back and decided to go to University in their hometown was because he hoped to meet and see Kokichi again and maybe, if he dared to hope, reconnect. Shuichi still can clearly remember their first date...and how nervous he was and he still feels those butterflies in his stomach he felt back then whenever he thinks of it.

Shuichi‘s face was flushed as he was standing near the entrance gate of the local park, waiting for Kokichi. The two had began dating just a few days ago and today, a Sunday, they had their very first date. Shuichi was nervous and couldn‘t stop blushing as he waited for Kokichi. He even got Kokichi a present.  
„Boo!“, someone placed their hands on Shuichi‘s shoulders and Shuichi flinched and turned around, only to see a smirking Kokichi. „Nyehehe, did I startle you Shumai?~“  
Shuichi smiled at that. „Yes...a bit“, he said though he then held the present he got for Kokichi out to him. It was a black and whote checkered scarf. Kokichi raised an eyebrow as he took the scarf.  
„A scarf…? Isn‘t it summer?“, Kokichi asked though Shuichi could see the other‘s cheeks slightly heating up. „Well...yes. I just saw that scarf and thought of you since checkered patterns just really suit you. I just hope you like it“  
Kokichi smiled and put the scarf on then despite it being pretty hot outside. „I do! I‘m gonna wear this everyday...if only to see you flushed“, Kokichi said which only made Shuichi even more flushed. Kokichi noticed that and seemed quite satisfied by it too.  
„Well“, Shuichi said as he took Kokichi‘s hand to hold then, „You‘ll be easier to find if I lost you too then. Let‘s go“, Shuichi said as he and Kokichi began to take a walk through the park. Though Kokichi‘s face flushed a bit too. They walked through the park for a little while until they found a nice bench under a tree and sat down.  
„Did you bring the snacks?“, Kokichi asked as he took two cans of grape fanta out of his bag, handing one to Shuichi.  
„Of course. I actually also brought shumais since you always call me that. I made them myself too, I hope you like them Kichi“, Shuichi said, taking the snacks out of his bag along with the shumais.  
„I have never tried them before“, Kokichi said, taking one of the shumais and tried it, „you made them yourself?“  
„Yes“  
„They‘re tasty!“, Kokichi said. Shuichi smiled and leaned over, kissing Kokichi‘s cheek.  
„Thanks Kichi“

Shuichi stood up. He was done sorting the books into the shelf though he had to smile as he was remembering their date. Kokichi actually did wear the scarf every day...outside of school, that is. The dresscode of their school didn‘t allow auch accessories. Though outside of school Kokichi was always wearing the scarf Shuichi got for him and he wondered...was Kokichi still wearing the checkered scarf every single day? Or did he stop when Shuichi disappeared? He‘d understand why...with a sigh, Shuichi laid down in his bed. Tomorrow would be his first day of college after all. His thoughts were still running wild though...he not only was thinking about Kokichi but also the others. Kaede and Rantaro...what happened to them? When Shuichi was forced to leave he also couldn‘t talk to them anymore. Shuichi didn‘t really miss most of his classmates though he did miss Kaede and Rantaro since he was friends with those two. Especially Kaede, Kaede and him were best friends. Not only best friends, even childhood friends and even though he made new friends at his new school, none of them were as supportive as Kaede was and definitely couldn‘t replace her. He hasn‘t seen her in two years either...was she okay? And what about Rantaro? Rantaro was closer with Kokichi than he was with Shuichi but the two still were friends nonetheless. Last time he saw these two they were dating, if Shuichi remembered correctly.

„Guess what, Shuichi!“, Kaede said as the two walked to school. She was smiling as happily as always.  
„Uhm...what?“  
„Rantaro asked me out! We‘ll go to the movies next Sunday!“, Kaede said. Shuichi just had to smile at that. He was really happy for her after all.  
„Congrats! I hope things work out“, Shuichi said.  
„Well...but what about you?“  
„What do you mean?“  
„How did your date go? Yesterday? With Kokichi?“  
Shuichi‘s face flushed and he scratched his neck a bit. „Good“  
„Only good?“, Kaede slightly pouted, „Tell me more, give me details!“  
„W-Well...we went on a walk in the park and had a small picnic there...then we went to the movies afterwards and watched that movie...you know, the one you told me to see with Kokichi“  
„Glad to know you follow my advice~ Anything else?“  
„Well...since it got dark afterwards, we went back to the park to stargaze a bit...a-and we kissed too“, Shuichi said, blushing a bit more as he told Kaede about that.  
Kaede squealed a bit and hugged Shuichi. „Congrats Shu! I‘m really happy for you, you two are such a cute couple!“

Eventually though, Shuichi had fallen asleep...only to be woken up by his alarm clock two hours later. It was way too early to be up. Shuichi got up anyways and got ready for the day. He was living in an apartment with Kaito and Maki, two friends he made at his new school. They all now go to the same university as well and are roommates too.  
„So...this is where you grew up?“, Kaito asked as the trio was on their way to the campus.  
„Yes. Before my parents sent me to live with my uncle“  
„Why don‘t you just live with them?“  
„We...don‘t really get along. I don‘t really want to talk about it“, Shuichi said. Maki kept quiet during the conversation between Kaito and Shuichi.  
Shuichi blinked...he just saw a checkered scarf...or did he? He was unsure. Maybe it was just the sleep deprivation playing a prank on him. He shouldn‘t get his hopes up.  
Kaito and Maki talked though Shuichi didn‘t listen. He didn‘t pay much attention, he just was so tired...just because he couldn‘t sleep. While he wasn‘t paying attention he bumped into someone though.  
„Watch where you-...Shumai?“, they asked and Shuichi‘s eyes widened at that nickname. In front of him stood Kokichi. The boy with the messy, purple hair he had been missing so much and been thinking about so very much.  
„Kokichi...yes, it‘s me“, he said. He looked at Kokichi and slightly glanced down, his face flushing a bit and he just had to smile. He still was wearing the checkered scarf.


End file.
